


I won't let go

by Zatterson



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fleve, Fluff, Love, Songs, im bad at tagging, just overall cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Some moments in the Fleve relationship, set to the song "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur





	I won't let go

“Eve,” he had said, "from the moment I laid eyes on you in that German steam tunnel, I’ve loved you” 

I met you in the dark,  
You lit me up  
You made me feel as though  
I was enough  
A big mission, an undercover appearance, no ordinary wound, a tight green dress. “I owe you a dance.”

We danced the night away  
We drank to much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up  
Hugs, kisses. A night alone together in the mountains. Being together. A family. “Come back alive, Librarian,”

Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute I was stone cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
Running away. Leaving them. Not staying when he should have. “You promised you wouldn’t leave please, Flynn”

And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest  
But he always came back, the love as strong as ever. The family back together ready to take on the next adventure. “I love you, always and forever.”

I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I don't really know what this is but i got bored in math and kinda liked it.


End file.
